


The Light Fury Rider.

by Lou_La



Category: How To Train Your Dragon 2 (movies), How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World (movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Sex, Romance, Sad, Tears, but not the main point, httyd: 3 idea, no Hiccstrid, well... a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Freya is one of the first dragon riders ever.However, unlike Hiccup, Freya has a sister who can support her and her dragon, Leya.Stoick invites Sven Anger to Berk for 2 months. Sven brings his wife and 2 daughters with him. In the 2 months Freya is on Berk, follow her through her journey's of pain, love, loss and anger.(HICCUP LOVE STORY)





	1. Characters

FROM BERK...

Hiccup Haddock  
Stoick the Vast  
Astrid Hofferson  
Snotlout Jorgensen   
Ruffnut Thorston  
Tuffnut Thorston  
Fishlegs Ingerman  
Gobber the Belch

DRAGONS FROM BERK...

Toothless  
Bonecrusher   
Stormfly   
Hookfang  
Barf and Belch  
Meatlug  
Grumpy 

FROM BERMUDA ISLE...

Freya Anger (youngest daughter)  
Andalise Anger (eldest daughter)  
Ingrid Anger (mother)  
Sven Anger (father)  
Sage Aze (friend to Freya)  
Drago Frigard (Friend to Freya)

DRAGONS FROM BERMUDA ISLE...

Leya   
...  
...  
...  
Frigga   
Odin


	2. ~Overview~

**Summary-**

Freya is one of the first dragon riders ever.

However, unlike Hiccup, Freya has a sister who can support her and her dragon, Leya.

Stoick invites Sven Anger to Berk for 2 months. Sven brings his wife and 2 daughters with him.

In the 2 months Freya is on Berk, follow her through her journey's of pain, love, loss and anger.

**(HICCUP LOVE STORY)**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_** Main parings. ** _

**Hiccup and Freya**

**Astrid and Tuffnut**  

_ Other pairings. _

 

Hiccup and Astrid 

Snotlout and Andalise 

Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

** _OTHER INFORMATION WARNING!_ **

This story gets sad and funny in some chaps.

The song for the story is Secret Love Song pt II by Little Mix

There will be no swearing and no sex involved.

There might be kisses and making out.

There will probably be blood.

There will be fighting and crying.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**_Update schedule._ **

Every Friday or Saturday. If I don't update on a Friday or a Saturday, I will explain in a chap when the next update will be.

 

Feel free to leave comments! Enjoy!


	3. ~1~

~Burmuda Isle~

~6:00 am~

~Saturday~

~3rd person pov, Freya~

Freya was sound asleep, her dragon curled up tightly on her left side. Freya was dreaming about what her life would be when her sister became chieftess. Freya was the youngest of 7 children, only 2 of which are still alive. Those two are Freya and her older sister, Andalise (Andy for short) Before Andy was born, her mother (Ingrid) and her father (Sven) fell pregnant with twin boys. However, Ingrid miscarried. For a small while, Ingrid then got shunned by the village for being an inadequate wife. Then she feel pregnant again... and again... and again... until she finally went full term with Andalise. Prior to Andy was Thorexo. Thor was named in honour of... well... the GOD. However, Thor was born 4 months early and was therefore disabled and unfit to be Chief. So, the village nurse waited until Sven and Ingrid said so, then took Thor and gave him away to another villager. Thor then grew up as a normal kid, rather than a chief-spawn.

When Andalise was 5, Ingrid fell pregnant with Freya by mistake when she was on a trip. She got courted on by one of the ship's folk and subsequently fell pregnant. The name Freya means love, beauty, fertility and war. She was called Freya in 2 ways. When Ingrid went home and explained to Sven what happened, Sven called war on the tribe which caused his wife this misery. Freya also marked Ingrid's second full-term pregnancy. Sven told not a soul about how Freya wasn't chief spawn, but raised her as his own. 

After Freya was born, Ingrid and Sven decided that they wouldn't try ever again... Ingrid couldn't go though the pain of loosing another, for she had already lost 5.

 

While Freya went to school with the other children, Andy stayed at home and was taught how to perform simple house-wife jobs like: sewing, cooking, cleaning, baby-sitting... etc.

When Freya was proving to be the more house-wife material, Sven suggested that Andy go to school for December, January and February, while Freya stayed at home.

Each daughter enjoyed both parts they played, so, Sven decried that Freya would train to be a chieftess for 3 months, and Andalise to train the other 9. Every Chief ever known birthed at least 2 children, in case the eldest died or became unfit to be Chief(tess)

 

 

 

 

Moving on from Freya's life story, and back to the present.

 

As Freya laid "asleep", Sven snuck in to wake up her sister, Andy, to get ready for the day's duties. However, his foot hit a creaky floor-board, Leya shot up and growled at him. Leya was a light fury, the only one of her kind. Leya was also Freya's dragon. Sven put his hands up in a sign of peace and her dragon just looked at him like, really? you woke me up... for this?! Said dragon then puffed out smoke and turned her back on him. Sven chuckled to himself. Leya was so much alike to Freya, it was as if they came from the same flock...?

 

Once Sven left, Freya sat up in bed, consequently freaking out Andy. "Freya, you can't keep doing that! You'll send me to Valhalla early... gods above..." Leya chortled from where she laid and stared, amused, at the two siblings antics. Freya just groaned and stretch her muscles before grabbing her tunic. Her tunic was a slight pink with gold ribbon around the cuffs. It went to just below her knees, which was met with little skin as the rest was covered by her boots made of sheet fur and dragon scales. 

The story of her tunic is quite a freaky one. The tunic belonged to her nana on her father's side. Greta, her name was. Greta was impaled by an arrow 3 days after the birth of Freya. Greta didn't allow herself to be healed, but insisted that she bleed through the tunic until it was completely red. As she was dying, Greta requested that the dress be bathed in the rarest dragon slime and purified in the rivers of Odin, to be then dried in the valley of Frigga. They were to keep repeating this ritual until the tunic lost it's blood-red colour and stench. Luckily, Greta didn't give up on stuff so easily. So, she managed to hold on until she saw the tunic be given to Freya. She lived to see Freya's welcome ceremony into the Chief family. Greta died later that night. 

 

So... Freya's tunic was her grandmothers blood... why not?

 

Leya groaned and nudged Freya's leg asking for a flight. The villagers knew she had a dragon, but they weren't allowed to question her about it. 

 

On their way around Bermuda Isle, Freya and Leya bumped into a terrible terror messenger. Literally. Once Freya recovered from her crash, she petted the new dragon and unwrapped its letter. 

 

Sven, my old pal.

It is I, Stoick the Vast writing to you.

I have been talking with the council members and we have come to a conclusion. We feel as though we haven't received much trade from you in recent times. 

But that is not all I am on about. 

I also want for you to come on a visit to Berk, once again. Many things have changed since then. Including my wee son, Hiccup. Boy... has he changed! How are your two daughters, Andalise and your new one? Freya, was it? 

Please respond to me through Terror Mail if you are coming. I deeply wish for you to do so. 

I hope to see you, and your family, again.

Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. 

 

STOICK THE VAST!??!?!?!?! Freya wrapped the letter up and tied it back up to the Terrible Terror's horn and coaxed him onto her arm. Freya then walked back home, seeing as Leya flew off in a strop earlier. 

When Freya got home, no one was around. Freya found Leya eating her fish when she walked through to put the letter on her father's table side.

Freya then saddled Leya up and they went for their second flight. 

Freya was so absorbed in her mind that she didn't notice the stack of sea rocks. No, she was too into her mind about who this HICCUP was and would she be allowed to go to Berk...

 

Until... CRACK!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, what did you think of my first chapter!?

 

Please leave comments and Kudos/hearts/votes/likes to show if you liked it!!


	4. ~2~

~About 5 miles off of Bermuda Isle~

~13:00~

~Saturday~

Freya and Leya tumbled out of the sky and crashed on a lower sea stack, both unconscious. Leya groaned and snuffed the air when she blearily opened her eyes. A gash on her left leg was bleeding sluggishly and she licked it to heal it. Light Fury saliva was known for its healing properties. When Leya was satisfied with her work, she turned her attention to her empty saddle. Leya warbled and looked around the stack, but saw no sign of Freya. Leya walked to the edge and was relieved to see Freya on a small ledge, but she was unconscious. Leya roared as loud as she could and the sound startled Freya out of her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her head. Freya stood up but almost fell back down. She whistled Leya down to come and grab her whilst she admired the unnatural angle her arm was at. Leya nudged her riders leg which got her attention. "Come on, girl. Let's go and get this checked out... I don't think it's supposed to be like this." Leya warbled and shook her head, before taking off in the direction of Bermuda Isle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they landed, rather roughly, in front of the healer's house, said healer just rolled her eyes. "More antics, then Miss Freya? Hmm?" Freya looked at the healer, sheepishly. The healer sighed, "Come on then, let's sort that arm out."  
"What about my dragon?" Freya asked, looking at Leya. The healer looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'll send out an animal worker to see if it's ok..." Freya noticed that the healer said IT rather than HER...

~

"Hmm... looks like it's broken..." The healers son, Drago, commented. Freya snorted, "Yeah, I could've told you that. Drago glared at her, though it was without heat. The healer, Demetria, rolled her eyes and ambled over. "Ok, hun. This is gonna hurt, so, here." Demetria put a leather strap in Freya's mouth. "Bite it." Freya frowned, but quickly realised what she meant. Demetria prodded around her arm and poked it in different places. Drago looked rather queasy as the bones shifted. Freya bit the leather harder. "Ok, Freya. I'm gonna have to set the bones now, and it's gonna hurt like Odin. So, I'm either gonna have to knock you out and you have a sore head and a sore arm, or, a mega-pain in your arm. Your choice." Demetria said, increasing in volume as she left the room, probably to find some supply's. Freya turned to Drago. Without saying any words, she asked him the question. "Personally, I'd deal with the headache. But, I dunno about you." Drago walked out and left Freya to think. Demetria stepped back in with some herbs and other stuff. "What are you doing then? Headache, or incredible pain?"   
"I think I'll go with the headache..." Freya said, uncertain. "Ok. I'll do it on 5. Count." 

"1...2...3...4-"

CLANG!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Freya awoke, the first thing she felt was a blinding pain in her head. Then came the pain of her arm. She heard a faint grumbling and turned her head. She saw Leya curled up next to her with a piece of her clothing. Freya smiled, despite the pain. The dragon did have a heart after all. She sat up and took in her surroundings. It looked like her house, but didn't look like her room. Freya took a deep breath inwards but faltered when she saw a small bottle next to her bed. A note was attached to the bottom of the bottle. Freya picked the note up and tried to read it as best as she could, trying valiantly to ignore her swimming vision. 

Freya, when you awake, there should be two different colour herbs in this bottle. The green one is for your head and the purple/blue one is for your arm. You can take the green one no more than 4 times in a day and no more than 8 herbs during the day either. For the purple/blue one, it has to be grind up into a paste mixed in with your dragons saliva. This then has to be rubbed along the arm, and a small part has to be drunk. This paste can be used no more than twice in a day. 

Hope you feel better soon, Demetria. 

(If you need help, you are more than welcome to get me)

 

By the time Freya had finished reading, her vision was taking on a white-ish hue. She decided to take the stuff and get some more sleep.

When she woke up once more that day, her parents were home... and they didn't look happy. "Freya..." Her mother began. Freya held up a hand, silencing her parents. "No, I know. I get it. "Freya, you should've been more careful." "Freya, you shouldn't have gone beyond the isle." "Freya-" "

"-is needed at a council meeting." Her father finished. Freya shut her mouth with an audible snap. "Are you for real?" Ingrid pinched her father and vice versa. "Yeah, we are real. The council are ready for your input on matters now. You might not be Chief like Andalise, but that doesn't mean you are any less important. In fact, that makes you the council leader once your sister has ascended." Freya took a deeper breath than last time and held it for 3 count. Her mother placed a hand on her leg, "Welcome to being a proper community member."

~~~~~

~~~~

~~~

~~

~

~

~~

~~~

~~~~

~~~~~

 

As it goes, being a council member isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be. This particular meeting, however, was different to the other three she'd been to. This one included lots of threats, lots of swearing a few axes thrown and 2 fist fights. Freya sat, amused. Until a girl spoke up. "OI! SHUT UP!" The crowd quietened with her yell. Said girl stood on the table and curtsied to the Anger family. "Sven, Ingrid and Freya. My name is Sage. I have a proposal about this letter."

Sven rolled his hand. Go on...

Sage sat down and smoothed out her tunic. "Stoick wants more trade and a visit? Well, why don't you do both?" Sven and the rest of the Anger family frowned, completely clueless. Sage sighed. "I'm saying, why don't you do some trade, while you visit?" Sven still looked lost, and he'd been doing this for well over 20 years. "Odin help me. Ok. Take 5 boats.   
Boat 1- Trade and 4 council members.  
Boat 2- Sven, some staying supplies and 4 council members.  
Boat 3- Andalise, a female of her choice, some more trade and 4 more council members.  
Boat 4- Ingrid, a guard, the last of the staying supplies and another 4 council members.  
Boat 5- Freya, a guard, the last of the trade and the last 4 council members."

Sven nodded, stroking his beard. "Ok... and what of everyone else? We have 23 council members." Sage nodded, "3 stay and guard Bermuda Isle." Sven nodded, more fiercely this time. "Ok. Seems fair. I'll send a mail off to Berk now. Meeting- Oh, anything else?"

The council erupted into chaos one again.

 

~~~~~

~~~~

~~~

~~

~

~

~~

~~~

~~~~

~~~~~

 

 

WHAT DID YOU THINK!?


	5. ~3~

AN: I’m really sorry, but this isn’t gonna be nearly as long as my others... or probably as good. It’s just a filler so we can get the main story on quicker. Again, really sorry.

(Idun is a Norse goddess of youth)

HttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttyd

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

~07:30~

~Bermuda Isle~

~Monday~

“No. Absolutely not.”

”Why not?” Freya didn’t mean to whine, but her dad was really annoying her. Especially since he won’t listen to what she’s trying to say. Ok, she was woken up 2 hours earlier than normal and was consequently like a little kid. “Dad!” She whined, drawling out the name which seemed to be irking her father. “Freya Idun Anger. My word is final.” Sven stared at his daughter, daring her to defy him. Freya didn’t utter a word. Sven huffed stormed out of her bedroom, calling over his shoulder, “Get ready. We’re leaving when the sun hits it’s quarter spec on the hill.” (9 o clock) With that Sven trotted down the steps. Freya screamed into her pillow, drawing the attention of Leya. The dragon in question purred and placed her head on Freya’s lap. “Whoa, sis. What’s up with you?” Andalise walked into the room and sat on Freya’s bed. “Dad.” Andy nodded and sighed. “You wanna take Leya with you.” It wasn’t a question, but was said like it. Freya nodded. Andy nodded as well, though only slightly. “Ok. Convince me. If I feel convinced enough, I will do my very best to get dad on your side.” Freya hugged her. “No thanks yet, convince me. And I’ll be rough. Go.” Andy crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. “Ok, well... for 2 points out of many. Point 1. None of the villagers feel comfortable with her, and it may just cause chaos when you arrive back.” Freya paused and tried to read Andy’s expression. Nothing. “Point 2. Leya won’t let me out of her sight for very long and she will just cause trouble when she goes looking for me.” Andy nodded. “Ok, very valid points. Before Dad’s ship leaves later, I’ll ask about the village. See what they say.” Without saying anything else, Andy left.

Freya screamed into her pillow once more.

 

**_ HttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttydHttyd _ **

 

“Villagers!!” Andy screamed. The people of Bermuda Isle quietened down. “Ok! I have to run a vote. My sister, Freya, is being told by our father to leave her light fury here while we go to Berk.” The villagers began chattering nervously, “Ok. Now, in order to convince my father, I will need a vote. Those who don’t care if the Fury stays, go to my left. Those who do care if the Fury is left, go to my right.” Andy held up a hand in demonstration.

Now, Bermuda Isle wasn’t particularly large, nor small. In fact, it consisted of 278 people. 250 of those went right. 28 went left.

Andy turned to her father. “Dad, the villagers have spoken. They do not want Leya to stay here. They want Leya to go to Berk.” Andy announced, loudly. Freya put her fist in her mouth. Sven bit his lip, turned to Freya, then away again. Then he repeated two more times. Finally, he sighed. He pointed at Freya with a stare that could melt steel. “That dragon gets shot down, do not cry.” Then he inhaled, sharply. “And she can only come if she assists in pulling the boat or helping in some way.” Freya hugged her father and bid him goodbye.

 

 

 

 

She would see him again in about 8 days. It takes 4 days to arrive in Berk.

The trade boat left on Sunday and would arrive on Wednesday.

Her father left on Monday and would arrive on Thursday.

Her mother would leave on Tuesday and arrive on Friday.

Andalise would leave on Wednesday and arrive on Saturday.

Freya would leave on Thursday and arrive on Sunday.

 

The council would then leave two weeks after, whereas the Anger family would remain for another 2 months.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_ AN: ok, I know that ending sucked balls, but I needed to clear some stuff up. Within the next 2 or 3 chaps, Freya and Leya will arrive on Berk. What happens with Toothless and Hiccup???? _ **

** _NO MAJOR UPDATE UNTIL FRIDAY PROB SATURDAY!_ **


	6. ~4~

Freya shifted on her saddle as they flew. The rest of her family had left. Her father was already there (probably) and her mother would be arriving the dayafter. Andy the day after that. Freya left at the sunrise on the northern quarter (6 am), just like the rest of her family. Freya would turn in for bed at the sunset on the southern quarter (8pm) if she was tired.

She was not.

Freya was pumped full of adrenaline and anticipation on going to a new place. Freya hoped, deeply, that Berk was not like her people. She hoped that they liked dragons and had no lust to cause them harm. The councilmen in her boat were one of the very few that actually liked her and her dragon. Her sister liked Leya, but she was one of the 4 or 5 that did. Leya began to get nervous and gittery with just pulling a boat, so, Freya asked the councilmen if it was ok that her and Leya go on an hour or so's flight, just to calm her dragon down.

Unsuprisingly, they agreed without hesitation. 

Freya wizzed throguht the clouds. On numerous occasions, she could swear that she saw another dragon... a long red dragon... and the distinct sound of “snotlout, snotlout, oi, oi, oi!” Or something like that...

Even though her sister was a good day or so ahead of her, Freya was racing through the waters and could see her ship. “DRAGON!” Bilgsnipe, the commander, yelled. Andalise stepped out onto deck and saw Freya circling the sky. She sighed, and waved a hand downwards. Leya landed and instantly began licking herself and her paws. Freya hopped off the dragon and walked over to her sister... who was scowling, “Freya...” Andalise said in a warning tone that only a mother could manage. “What?! I was bored, the sailers are about as much company as a brick wall.” A few snickers were heard, and Andy’s face twitched. She sighed. “If dad knows about this.... you are a dead girl walking.” Freya rolled her eyes and grinned, looking at her sister with puppy eyes. “But.... he won’t. Will he?” Andy sighed. “Ok, here’s the deal. Get a load of fish in this ship. I’ll tell you the rest when you get back.”

”Ok...” Freya flew off to get the fish and thanks to Leya’s plasma blasts, the fish were fried and deposited in top of the deck within around 20 seconds. “Ok, final challenge. Get back to your ship and send me a terror mail within 8 hours.” By then, I shall be nearing Berk’s waters. Think you can last that long?” Before Freya could reply with something sarcastic, Andalise had flounced off into the commanders deck, Bilgsnipe following.

~

Freya was on her ship within 3 hours. Ships travel a lot slower than dragons, so, 3 hours by dragon was like... 6 hours by boat or something like that. 

~

~

~

~

~

~

It turns out, Berk was closer than 4 days travel. It was more 3 and half’s day. When the boat was in their harbour, Freya flew Leya around the island until she founded a secluded cove. “Leya, stay. Don’t move unless I call.” Leya snuffed the new area but bobbed her head. “What do you do it someone is near?” Freya asked. Leya instantly disappeared, her cloaking abilities on. “Good girl.” Freya said, patting her head. Leya purred and trotted off. Freya made her way to the busseling sound of village and met her father in the square. He asked why she was here so soon, and she replied that the journey only took 4 suns and 3 moons. 

A big, red man come over looking very flustered. “Sven... I'm afraid that you have come at a very unfortunate time. Come, my house is just up that hill.” The three of them walked in silence until the big man leaned across her father and shook hands with Freya. “Stoick the Vast. Ooo are yoo?” Fray noticed the heavy Scottish accent. “My name is Freya Anger.” The chief opened the door, then closed it again. “Ah will warn ya. There has been a ‘uge ahtbreak of eel pox.” Sven winced but Freya shrugged, “We had that 12 moons ago.” Stoick nodded, “Yoo should beh fine then... mah son and ‘is friends ‘ave et. Just... mind aht. ‘es in ‘is bed, sick as a dog. Ah wouldn’t goo up there.” Stoick opened the door and invited Frey and her father in. They sat down in front of the fire, when Freya suddenly noticed the lack of women in the room. “Where’s mum and Andy?” Sven glanced over, “Oh! Andy can’t be near sick people, so she’s still on the boat and your mother is with her. Said she didn’t want her to be alone.” Before Freya could ask why Andy wasn’t allowed to be near sick people when a harsh and loud retch stopped her. Stoick sighed before rubbing his head. “It’s mah son. ‘E ‘as et bad.” Before Freya could say anything else, a low growl was heard. Freya turned her head and saw something that made her breath catch in her throat.

Something that she thought she would never see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A male night fury.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~YEAH, OK, IK. THIS WAS A WEE BIT SMALLER THAN I WANTED BUT LONGER THAN EXPECTED. MY CHAPTERS R USUALLY 3+ PAGES. THIS WAS 2.5 PAGES~~

 

 

ANYWAYS, WATCHA THINK? WAS THIS OK? BONDING COMING UP SOON!!


	7. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN! WARNING! THIS WILL BE VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHER CHAPS! THIS IS JUST INTRODUCING FREYA TO TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP!

** AN! WARNING! THIS WILL BE VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT COMPARED TO MY OTHER CHAPS! THIS IS JUST INTRODUCING FREYA TO TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP! **

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Previously... Before Freya could say anything else, a low growl was heard. Freya turned her head and saw something that made her breath catch in her throat. Something that she thought she would never see. A male night fury.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Freya stood as still as one could be. The night fury snuck down the stairs, steps cautious and aware. Freya moved her arms outwards in a sign that she wasn't a threat. Her father had backed up to the door and Stoick was moving toward the dragon.

The dragon growled in a warning. Stoick froze. "Toothless! What's wrong with ya!?" Toothless? _He sure as hell isn't toothless._ "Funnily enough, I said the same thing."

Freya realized with a blush that she had spoken out loud.

The dragon inched closer to Freya, pupils in narrow slits. Freya held out her hand, palm facing the sky. She'd learned this trick with Leya. The dragon stared into her hand before sniffing the air. His ear-flaps moved upwards in surprise. He obviously could recognize the scent of another dragon. He moved towards her hand and pressed his warm, both soft and hard, nose into her hand. When Freya looked down, the dragon had developed wide and circular pupils. He grinned and Freya mimicked. "Ah... now the name makes sense!"

The dragon was, indeed, Toothless. Freya ran her hands all across his back and scratched in various places. The dragon gave shudders every few moments. Suddenly, the dragon grabbed Freya's tunic by his now apparent teeth. Freya gave a squeal of surprise before she was yanked away from the open room and up the flight of stairs. The dragon's tail was wiggling in joy. Freya scratched the dragon behind his ear-flaps again and looked up. She was in another room.

This room was bare except for a rock-slab in the corner and a bed. Upon the bed, lay a boy. A very sick boy, by the looks of it.

Freya frowned but stayed still. The boy lifted his head when Toothless bumped his face with his nose. "Hey, buddy." The boy suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. A blush rose to his (already) fevered face. "Oh! H-H-H-hi." The was movement under the bed sheets and a small section of the bed became free. "F-f-feel free to..uh... ya know... take a..um... a seat." Freya did so. She began rubbing Toothless' head again when he placed his head demandingly in her lap. The boy cleared his throat. "Normally I would shake your hand or something... but I'm pretty sure you don't want this... thing... that I have." Freya looked at him, her gaze cool.

Beautiful green eyes and...damp? auburn hair. She raised an eyebrow. The boy fidgeted. Freya snorted. "Hi. I'm Freya. I am the least serious person you could meet. Don't be worried about my stare."

_You've said too much... he won't like you._

The boy just grinned, "Hi Freya. I'm Hiccup." Freya smiled. She opened up her mouth but a creaking from the ceiling drew her attention away.

She glanced upwards and covered her mouth in a smile.

Staring at them through a hole in the ceiling was a very confused Light Fury.


End file.
